1_2_3_slaughter_me_streetfandomcom-20200222-history
The Follower
"The Follower is an antagonist and one of the three puppets in 123 Slaughter Me Street. He first appears in the beginning level - Floor 7. The Follower also makes an appearance in 123 Slaughter Me Street 2. He, along with his two companions, are in lifeless state and he is replaced by his newer companion, the Seeker. Appearance The Follower is a furry turquoise humanoid goat puppet that has brownish horns spiraling behind his head. He also has goat-like ears that are about the size of his eyes, as well as fangs with blood dripping from his mouth from the left side. He has fur, like most of his counterparts. He has no fingers as his hands resemble mittens. He appears to have a tuft of fur in between his horns. In the first game, his eyes are black with white pupils and grey sockets. In the second game, however, his eyes are blue, along with two others. Behavior The Follower has a much different mechanic than his other companions. He can only move without being watched. As the player moves up through the hallway, the Follower will appear. As the floor progresses, the player must check behind themselves to see if the Follower is lurking there. Once the player shines the flashlight, he will cover his eyes and lurch back, trembling in fear. Depending on how long the player stops to check on him, he'll quickly and quietly catch up and kill the player. Also the player must not forget to keep the flashlight on in the stairs, or The Follower will ambush and kill the player. Symbolism The Follower represents a police officer that Tim Denson shot, hence the color blue (especially the color for some police uniforms) and the concept of him being "followed". The reason why it makes sense for him to be called "the Follower" is that he follows the player in the linear hallways of the abandoned building. It is also the way that the police chased after the criminal. The fact that some blood is spilling from the left side of the Follower's mouth may point to the way the police vomited blood while dying after getting shot by the criminal. One of the Follower's attack animations while killing the player is similar and could be a nod how the police handcuffed the criminal after getting caught. Trivia *The Follower was drastically changed throughout the development progress. These changes include: *#Having long fur on his Mock Up look. *#Having black eyes with white glowing pupils. *#Having a gray-blue fur color. * The Follower may be based on the character Cookie Monster from the children's show Sesame Street. * There's an error where when close to the player, the Follower's arm will clip through one of the doorways. * The Follower is most likely based off of Furgus, a similar character from Jim Henson's Furchester Hotel. * The Follower was probably the first puppet to be modeled, since he was the first one shown and is called "Muppet 1" in the game files. Gallery Category:Puppets Category:123 Slaughter Me Street Category:123 Slaughter Me Street 2 Category:123 Slaughter Me Street Retro Category:Returning Characters Category:Male Category:Police Category:123 Slaughter Me Street 3 Category:123 SMS Series